Demigod Swimmer Problems
by percysoneoftheseagod
Summary: Percy Jackson is a famous olympic swimmer. But there is more to his story than meets the eye. He has a past that is different.
1. Chapter 1

Demigod Swimmer Problems

Percy Jackson is a famous olympic swimmer. But there is more to his story than meets the eye. He is a demigod and his dad is Poseidon but Percy refuses to use his water powers to help him.

* * *

Percy's pov

The first words I hear when I get out of the water from my race are, you broke 30 in your brestroke. Yes, now I can go to the Olympic trials. I hope my mom is proud of me.

* * *

The next day at school

When I was at the swim meet yesterday a new girl came. When I first met her I had a double take. ''Don't I know you'' I asked? She turned around and said" do you even know my name?" I got to admit she got me there. "Im sorry but know its your face and you hair you probably just look like someone I knew." I responded. My name is Annabeth Chase and I know you you're the famous Percy Jackson. Well how about this wise girl, I give you a tour around the school. As she considered I stared at her face and realized that she was nervous, but I didn't say anything. "I guess so," Annabeth said. Ok well lets get moving because I have first period math with Mrs. Dobbs. OMG me too was the only thing I herd because I was to lost looking into her beautiful gray eyes. It startled me because the eyes I remember I don't know why but I do. When we got to math it was crazy. Everyone wanted my autograph. I ended up losing Annabeth in the crowd. Once Mrs. Dobbs came in and got everyone settled down I found Annabeth. We managed to get seats next to each other even though everyone wanted to sit next to me.

Lunch finally came and I took Annebeth to all my friends. After we rounded the group I introduced Annabeth to everyone. Apparently Talia remembered Annabeth too which was crazy. We almost told our whole lives to each other. Except the one thing that made us different from Annabeth. But Nico made a slip up and he said" we all know each other from Camp Half…" that's when Silena stomped on his foot with her prada heels.

* * *

Annabeth's pov

I was walking along and I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and I was met with beautiful sea green eyes. I felt like I knew him. Then as if he read my mind he said" do I know you?". So he had that strange feeling too? I was all distracted by his eyes but I did pick up some stuff. He called me wise girl. Now why was that so familiar? I also know we have all of our classes with each other, and his name is Percy. So he is Percy freakin Jackson! No wonder why he looks familiar. As we walked into math Percy was hounded by all of his fans. I ended up losing him.

By the time we got to lunch I was starving and I bet the swimmer next to me was too. I didn't have anyone else to eat with so I decide to eat with Percy. As he pulled me (more of dragged but he didn't need to know that) towards his friends I ended up tripping, making myself look like a fool. He bent down to help me up. OMG such a gentleman! Wait where did that come from? Well anyways he introduced me too all his friends they were, Selina, Beckford but everyone called him Beck, Clarisse, Chris, Conner, and Travis the evil twins supposedly, Grover, Jupiuner, Jason who I quickly learn is Talia's brother. Then there is also Piper, Leo, and Nico who was Talia's and Percy's cousin. All the girls made their boyfriends get them food. And since me or Talia didn't have a boyfriend Percy got ours, which was super sweet. Once everyone was sitting down with their food they all started to tell me about themselfs thank the gods that I was the daughter of Athena or I wouldn't have remembered anything. But one thing I did notice was when Nico said" we all know each other from Camp Half…" great I didn't know the rest. I hated not knowing being the daughter of Athena. But I also saw Selina stomp on his foot with her prada heel for saying that. Wait Camp Half blood and what Nico said I think they were demigods but I wasn't sure so I decided to ask. It turns out that they do and of course Percy is the son of Poseidon.

* * *

Authors note: I was hoping yall would all know who they were all dating and who their godly parents were. I know it was kinda short and I hope you liked it because it is the first one I have ever written. If yall dont like it I won't continue the story. Also I am very busy so sometimes the chapters will be very short. I will post a new story hopefully every week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Percy's pov

* * *

M alarm went off, great time for the torture also known as morning practice being the son of Poseidon you would think I would be excited. Well i'm not because I am still going to get some hard myself out of bed I realized that its taper week. So maybe i'll make it to school today. As soon as I walk in the pool my coach is screaming at me to hurry up. Looking at the board I let out a mental sigh of relief. The workout for today was

Two 500's choice

Seven 100's kick

Four 75 sprint Three times

6 100's pull

Then we repeat the set 2 times. Once my coach gave me the workout he just left to go work with the younger kids. If only I could have their workout.

Practice finally ended and I got out to get ready for school. John, my coach, came up to me and said, great job at the meet this weekend. There is literally nothing better than hearing your coach say that.

As i waited on the front steps of the school for Annabeth everyone wanted my autograph. You know sometimes I think that maybe I should be homeschooled. But, if I was I wouldn't know any of my awesome friends. While I was off daydreaming Annabeth was standing right in front of me trying to get my attention. " Oh good you're here here now I don't have to sign anything else.

Since yesterday was so crazy in math class I didn't realize that Nico was in this class. I bet he is pretty pissed about yesterday. I fixed that and now we were sitting next to each other. All I did the whole class was pass notes to Nico. Once we got our homework I was out the door with some of my best friends.

My next class was with all of my friends. And we were in Greek. Of course we had Chiron. Also Annabeth knew him, but I don't know how. I even saw her go up and give him a hug. Once we were all sitting down I asked Annabeth how she knew Chiron. Her response was " I met him at Camp Half Blood." "Wait how come I have never seen you there?" I asked? "Well I am mostly off at Olympus with my mom, because she offered to teach me. But every once in a while during winter time I go to camp and hang out with my friends." Oh well thats cool, but I can't believe no one ever told me about her.

I finally made it to lunch and I was starving. Being a swimmer and a demigod can do that to you. Now we were all sitting down and since the it was Thursday I wondered maybe we could go see a movie and get pizza. I asked the group of demigods that were sitting at my table and they all said yes! So since that was settled we just sat around and goofed of the rest of lunch.

We also all had gym together we went and changed and met out on the field. Today we were playing capture the flag. I was a caption which made Annabeth upset but she didn't say anything. The other caption was a girl named Kelly And let me tell you she looked really upset that she couldn't have me on her team. I went first and picked all the demigods which added up to 12 people. Then Kelly picked 12 people and so on till everyone was gone.

The class went by pretty fast, considering the fact that our team won all because of our beautiful daughter of Athena. We met up after class and we all have study hall together, so we sat in class and did our homework. Which I would have not gotten done if it wasn't for Annabeth.

* * *

Annabeth's pov

Since I didn't have anything to do after school I asked Thalia if she wanted to come hang out at my house. As we pulled up to my house Thalia let out a huge gasp, " I have been to this house before, remember when I accidentally cut my leg on that brick wall." Right after she said that it struck me that she was right. How could I have forgotten, I never forget I am the daughter of Athena.

I showed her through my house and every room we walked in Thalia would let out a gasp and say some memory that she had of my house. It was really creepy because I didn't remember anything. When we were about to go to my room my dad and Susan walked in. As I introduced Thalia to my parents Susan kept making all these faces and I could tell she disapproved. We were walking out when my dad and Susan stopped me. Susan spoke first and all she could talk about was my choice of friends and how she always disapproved of my demigod friends.

That really set me off because she had no idea how much these people mean to me. Even if I met them a few days ago. Walking into my room I see Thalia looking through a picture book of me and Athena. I know I should know this but I asked Thalia if she has ever dated someone and who it was. Her response was no because she chose to become a hunter.

For about an hour Thalia and I sat talking and then the doorbell rang and Thalia and I raced to get it. It turns out it was Percy and the rest of the group. I also showed them around and the same thing that Thalia did everyone else did. Once we were up in my room I brought up all the weird stuff that has been going on and how we all felt like we knew each other when we didn't.

* * *

Authors Note: I know this story was going to be about swimming and it will just let the story get started. Also updates are not going to come this quick but I am going to be really busy this weekend at a swim meet. Yep that is right I am a swimmer like Percy also every chapter will get longer and longer.

PLEASE REVIEW I NEED INPUT ON THE STORY.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Percy's pov

* * *

On Friday

* * *

Sitting in Annabeth's room I realized that she was right. I bet we all had the feeling she described. That is probably why we all felt that way when we met Annabeth. Annabeth was in the middle of talking but right then I couldn't have cared less. "Maeby we should go to olympus and ask the gods," I suggested. Annabeth looked right at me and said," that might have been your smartest plan ever. " Well I have only known you for about a week." I added.

Now I was the only one talking and I had everyone's attention. I know we all wanted to go see that movie but instead we could go talk to the gods. They must have answers. That's when we formed a plan. We are going right after practice tomorrow. I didn't want to drag them up at 6, but thats the plan. So after practice we are going to olympus to question the gods.

I have a feeling that it is the gods fault. I don't know why but its unsettling. I mean there is the creepest feeling that it is all there fault.

Annabeth's pov

* * *

Waking up at 6 was not the hard part. The hard part was getting my parents to let me go. Eventually I came to the conclusion that i'm just going to have to sneak out. I know that Susan does not like my friends but they're my friends not hers. After I came to the conclusion that would have to sneak out I called Thalia to come get me in the morning.

Saturday morning

I hope I have everything packed, it was going to be a long trip. And I was going to have to sit at the pool for a while. I brought the laptop that my mom gave me ( A/N: I hope you realize that it is dadelious laptop). And a few books. I know I know I was going to be with friends but I always have a book just in case.

Thalia is probably already here she is going to be so pissed. As I was tiptoeing down stairs my mom peeks her head out of her door and says," wheree are you going young lady." Well of course I was caught sneaking out but I laughed because all last night I was pestering her about letting me go. I mean how thick was she. "Im going to a friends'" I said like it was obvious. " Oh no your not." was Susan's responded. Thalia knew perfect timing. " Well Susie I don't care because this is important. " Well I don't care any child of mine who walks out of this house without my permission is grounded." Wow Susan knew how to get on my nerves. My response to that was " i'm not your child." and I walked out with that.

Thank you so much Thalia you saved my butt back there. I don't know what I would do without were pulling up the same time Percy was because we didn't have a clue wheree to go once we got inside. Percy showed us around the pool. I got to admit it was cool, there was a diving well, a 50 meter pool that can be changed into a 25 yard pool by a bulkhead, and a recreation pool. Then theree wheree the stands. They wheree huge, they could at least fit 500 people.

Everyone was staring in amazement. Percy showed us wheree to sit so we could see him swim. " Oh shit Coach John is going to kill me, my life is at stake sorry guys I gotta bolt." I looked and saw him running away and my heart fluttered. He was hot. The three word that describe Percy.

I sat and watched him swim. It was amazing, he was fast and almost every other swimmer theree looked up to him. I was too lost watching Percy swim to realize that Thalia was talking to me. " Oh you are in LOVE." Than she ran around shouting " Annie's in love Annie's in love." I hate that nickname its so annoying.

Once practice was over and Percy had his shower we split into 2 cars. They wheree Percy, Selina, Beck, Chris, Clarisse, Thalia in one car. Than Nico, Grover, Jupiner, Leo, Jason , Piper, Travis, and Conner.

The trip theree was short, but fun. I sat shotgun next to Percy, we talked and laughed. I even gave him a new nickname. Its Seaweed Brain. So cute right. Then Selina had to ruin our moment by saying " Theire in love." How many times do people have to say that before they realize that we are not in love! Percy is just hot! Ok I swear that is not my thought. Aphrodite is messing with me.

Once we got theree a man was sitting theree reading a book with a flower in it. Percy stepped up and said " Floor 600 please." " Theree is not floor 600 kid." the man answered. "Ok but I don't think Zuse, Hades, and Poseidon would want theirr kids denied entrance to olympus." Percy responded. Then Thalia and Nico stepped up next to the desk. The man hurriedly gave the key card to Percy and said" you know how to use it demigod."

Stepping on to olympus I had a feeling I have never had before, like I designed it. Everyone looked in amazement and I was in amazement took my breath away. How pretty everything was. Every step we took I saw more amazing things . I know I use too spend my days on this beautiful mountain but I never noticed the beautiful thing.

Now stepping in the throne room ( more like throne castle) all the gods even Hades was theree. "Hey dad," Percy, Nico, Thalia said at once. "Lady Artemis." "Lady Athena" " Lady Hera "hey guys" they responded like they see their kids every day. Hera was pretty mad that her husband cheated so she just grunted. Athena just said," My beautiful daughter.""My lead of the hunt Thalia" was all Artemis said. "So why you stopping by need anything?" Hades questions. " Well we have been experiencing some pretty weird thing. I began to explain all the weird stuff that happened." Then Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon looked at each other, then they stood up and walked off with only a few words," don't say anything and we'll be right back."

As they walked in there was a sigh of relief going around the throne room. It had been hours that we waited. No one was allowed to talk. So I sat reading and Percy was staring around I even think he fell asleep. "So we decided to tell you all why all that weird stuff happened." of course that was Poseidon the sweetest of the three. And thats good coming from the daughter of Athena. Now thats besides the point.

"We took your Memory" of course that was Zuse. " Actually every half blood's memories." I just hate Hera. " Why would you do that. Those were our memories." There goes Percy. But I think everyone was as pissed as Percy.

" Because of the second Titan war." " Wait there was a second Titan war and because of it you had to take our memories?" I said. "Well yes." how much can I hate Hera before I can stab her with my knife? " But also we decided to give every single memory we took back to theirr proper owner." And thats why Poseidon is the sweetest.

* * *

Authors Note: The next chapter will be all memories. Also the next chapter will come out next hopefully Friday and if the Broncos will the next chapter will come out on Wednesday. PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's memories

Yancy Academy field trips are the worst. But this one should be good because Mr. Brunner is leading it. Except Mrs. Dobbs will be there. The whole drive there Nancy Bobofit kept throwing chunks of peanut butter and jelly sandwich at my best friend Grover.

Walking through the museum there was a lot of cool stuff. My favorite part was the Ancient Greek section. Mr Brunner was talking and I was listening to music but he still asked me a question about who the statute was of. Good I knew this one its Percy son of Zeus ( A/N sorry but i didn't know how to spell his real name so I just put Percy.) " Correct."

Finally lunch! We were sitting there and Nancy dumped her lunch all over Grover. I got so mad with rage that I don't even remember what I did. All I know is that when I was done with her Nancys but was in the fountain. There wheree whispers all around me that the water some how grabbed her. When I turned around Mrs Dobbs was some how standing behind me. " Come with me Mr Jackson." " No I pushed her in." Now that must have taken a lot of gut for Grover. " No I don't think so Mr Underwood."

She dragged me into the museum. Way back into the Ancient Greek section. And we were the only ones theree. One moment she is standing next to me the next she is this hag that has wings. All in all she looked like a very old bat.

" Wheree is it? Wheree is the bolt?" "What bolt?" But I didn't have to wait any longer because Mr Brunner and Grover were standing there. Mr Brunner yelled " What ho Percy." and he threw the sword that he used on review day at me. Thats when Mrs Dobbs chose to attack. I did the only thing that came naturally I swung. The sword went right threw her and she dissolved into golden powder.

The sword that I use to hold was now a pen and Mr Brunner and Grover wheree gone. I walked outside and Mr Brunner was sitting reading a book like he never moved. I went over and returned the pen and joined Grover. " What did Mrs Kerr make you do?" "Who is Mrs Kerr?" I asked. " Our math teacher." " No our math teacher is Mrs Dobbs." " No" Grover said shakily. Thats how I knew he was lying.

When I got back to the school the principal wanted to see me. Great I was kicked out of my sixth school in six years. My mom, Sally, is going to be so disappointed. Well it was finals week so I better start studying. Studying never really worked well for me but I tried just for my mom.

The night before my Greek finals all the words started to float off the page. I never did this before but I went to Mr Brunner for help.

When I get theree I hear Mr Brunner talking to someone. And that someone sounded a lot like Grover. Percy knows too much. I should have known theree was a Kindly one in the school. Everything they wheree saying kept blurring together. Then I guess I had too much so my book fell out of my hands and landed with a thump.

I ran into a classroom and waited. Suddenly I heard a clomp clomp like horse shoes. Then I see a huge something thats like 7 feet tall. And it looked a lot like Mr Brunner. No it can't be he is cripple for life or something.

After my finals Mr Brunner wanted to talk to me. " Maeby its for the best, you leaving." I can't believe he said that. He is the one who has been encouraging and now he is telling me that its for the best. I just sat down my paper and I was out.

The last day of school was packing. Once I got everything packed up and on the bus I realized that I was going to miss the view from my room and Grover. But I didn't have to say bye to Grover yet because we wheree taking the same bus.

The Greyhound breaks down and we all had to get out. Across the street I see three old ladies and they are knitting a huge sock. Grover see the sock too so I say " Do you think the sock will fit me?" Not funny Percy this is serious. Once he said that the old hag in the middle Got out these golden scissors and cut the string.

Once the bus stopped at our station we got off and Grover made me promise that I would let him take me home. I agreed and when Grover gets nervous he has to go to the restroom. When he went I ditched him. I know mean but he was acting so weird.

Once I got to to my apartment I find Smelly Gabe playing poker. Then he threatens me for money and then I have to apologize for interrupting. Not a big surprise because whenever I come home he does the same thing. A few minutes later my mom came home and she had a bag of candy. Also not a big surprise because she works at a candy shop. She said that we were going to the beach right after she makes 7 layer bean dip for Gabe.

We get there and we clean out the cabin we always rent. Then we sit on the beach and have a fire and eat free samples. All blue of course. That night I had a weird dream. The weirder thing is Grover showed up to our cabin and he demands we leave. Getting in the car I made Grover tell me why he was wearing shag carpet pants.

We almost get to our destination when everything went wrong. Our car flips as if we have been struck by lightning. Then me and my mom dragged Grover to the entrance to this camp. When this thing that looked like the minotaur comes and grabs my mom. he squeezes and she exploded into a golden light.

I wake up and I am in an infirmary and there is this beautiful girl with golden curly hair and gray eyes. Which intimidated me by the way. All I remember is getting something force fed into my mouth. It oddly tasted like my moms blue chocolate chip cookies. Then I passed out again, I remember doing this 3 times. Once I woke up for real I was sitting on a porch and Grover was standing next to me. On my right side was a cup with stuff that looked like a vanilla milkshake. Grover had to help me take a sip from the cup because I couldn't hold it myself. Once I downed the whole cup Grover helped me up and I insisted walking without help. We walked around the wrap around porch and I see Mr Brunner sitting on a horse. Wait no he is the horse.

Once I found out the story Mr Brunner/ Chiron took me to the pretty girl Annabeth. She showed me around camp and I got in a fight with a Ares kid. I smoked her by drenching her in toilet water. All Annabeth had to say about that was that she wanted me on her capture the flag team.

Capture the flag was fun if you consider almost dying because some stupid idiot summoned a hellhound from the field of punishment to come kill you. If my dad didn't claim me when he did I would have died. Also i'm an outsider now and i'm not supposed to be alive. Great I just started to feel like I was fitting in.

Now I have to go on a quest to save the world all because another stupid person took Zeus's master bolt and apparently that was me. My life sounds great right PSYCH it sucks. You can have it of you want.

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY FOR THE CAPS I HAD TO KNOW THAT YOU ALL WOULD PAY ATTENTION. I AM SKIPPING AROUND THE BOOK BECAUSE IF I WROTE THE WHOLE BOOK OVER AGAIN THEN WE WOULD BE HERE FOR HOURS. ALSO NOTE THAT PERCY'S MEMORIES WILL TAKE FIVE CHAPTERS INCLUDING THIS ONE AND THE SECOND PERCY JACKSON SERIES HASN'T HAPPENS.

On the way to LA we- me Annabeth and Grover- made a few accident stops. Like the arch or the bed store or even Medusa. Well besides the point we got the bolt and my mom back. Gbe is a statue. I met my dad. Grover got his searchers licens. My mom wrote a novel that was a hit. Life was good for a while. It even felt pretty normal for a big three Demigod. At least for now. If only I knew what was coming for me.

**Another authors note: the next chapter will be Annabeth's pov so it will be kinda short but then Percy will also have a pov it will be on the sea of monsters. I dont know when I will be able to post a new chapter too. I am also thinking about writing some one shots too.**


End file.
